Sacred Seal
by demoness of the light
Summary: Youkai rule over the world. Humans are slaves. Could it get much worse? Well yes. Demons that can't control themselves and kill the ones they love. Warning character does die in story. R&R pls.
1.

ïï¡ï£ï²ï¥ï¤ï ïï¥ï¡ï¬ï  Part 2ï chapter 4 stargazerï   
  
Inuyasha walked on and on towards the sunset clouds. They were purple, and had a guardian there so that Princess Sakuni, and the council's Lord Taka would stay safe. Sakuni had rumors going around in her area about her like it was a spreading disease. Taka and Sakuni only spoke the language of the ancients, so Inuyasha was going to have to do his best to understand them. He was so dazed out staring at the clouds that he bumped into a traveler. He growled with frustration, and an arrow was pointed at him. He looked softer, and kinder now. The demon looked so much like Kagome. "Who are you?" She asked. "Inutaiko's son... Kindachi. Whom are you?" He asked challengingly. "I'm am Kinsa, priestess of southern Hokono tribe. We are simple tiger demons, and this is my human form little man, or my disguise. Lord Sakuni is cruel. We needed weaponry, and she would not give us any. She will regret her decision. Good luck dog boy." She threw her cape over her, and walked away. "Dog boy?" He said twitching. He continued walking, and a girl with hair of dark blue, teal if you want to be specific. She ran into him. "Uh... Domo!" She yelled avoiding him and continuing to run away. Three men shoved him to the side, and uttered curses. Inuyasha shrugs his shoulders and continued to walk.  
"Ah!!!!" It was a girl's scream. "Huh? Nani imasu ka ich?" He asked arriving to the site where she lay on the ground looking up at him for help. "Huh!? Kotoneame [ko-toe-no-meh] (pathetic) Hanyou! Naze (why) youe [yow] (have) Anatatachi (you) none [no- neh] (come)? Wokto [woohkt-oh] (do) Anatatachi youe bejinnesu [bi-je-ness] (business) korho [ko-horh] (with) kanojo [kan-no-jo] (her)? Watashi wa sore [so-reh] (see)... Anatatachi gomai [go-my] (can) youe kanojo tote [toe-te] (when) rounji [rown-ji] (were) kokoote!" Their leader spoke. He was a petty lore demon. They weren't as powerful as Inus though.  
  
"Keh! Anatatachi won't win." They looked at him strangely. Then laughed.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Youwjin [yow-jin] (hey) Tokine [toki-ne] (this) inu saro [saw-ro] (thinks) koboro [ko-bo-roh] (he) imasu (is) Youkai! Koboro rouhin [ro-hinmh] (speaks) porkie [por-kai] (like) Doojine!" They laughed in hysterics. Then the teal haired girl looked at the ground as if it was a disgrace. She stood. "Doojine morkai [mor-kai] (are) trema [tree-may] (not) Kotoneame. Youkai morkai! Anatawatachi [anata-wa-tachi] (They) youe ton [tone] (to) reque [re-que] (rely) ich (on) Doojine! Anatawatachi gomane [go-mahn-neh] (Can't) reque ich watatachitana [wata-tachi-tana] (their) wton [twon] (own) Youkai (kind)!" She pushed the three men down, and drew out a dagger, stabbing them in the neck, and then twisting the blade making sure they were dead.  
"Domo... Doojine nihongo?" Inuyasha shivered. Luckily she asked his language. "Onegai, Hai." She nodded, and slashed at the wind blood flying off. It was now a clean blade. "Well Watashi see you aren't to familiar with our village. Watatachi (I'm) Sakuni. Don't even say that I'm not supposed to be out here! I was now given rule over this pathetic village, because lord Taka is dead. Watashi wa being his daughter now go around as if I were my people, to understand their needs, and on how I can help them. But it seems no one here has really ever seen me, and like those men I have to draw them out of the village and put on a villager act, like I was lucky to get away from them. I kill most of them. So why are Anatatachi here?" She asked putting her blade in its sheath. "I was here to get a youkai council member, but it seems he is dead. Although... did you take his place on the council also?" Inuyasha asked full of interest. "Hai, but I rarely ever have to go to one of those (Inuyasha pulls her arm, and they run into the village) Meetings!" When they came to her palace a hooded woman (Yuki's mother) stepped in front of them. "Why of which do thou need to enter?" She asked her voice sweet and kind, but it was in demon, so Inuyasha hardly understood. He had no tongue with the demon language. Thankfully his brother taught him how to understand it. Sakuni answered to quickly in the demon tongue for him to know. She rushed them up and Inuyasha being faster ran ahead, not seeing her trip. She tripped and pulled Inuyasha down with her to where they rolled. Sakuni accidentally landed on top of him kissing him. Both their eyes were wide, and they quickly got off of each other. " Domo... Gomenasai!" She said bowing before him. "Youkai Inu." He helped her back up, and held her arm tightly. It was very disturbing, until they came to her room. Sakuni told him in demon tongue to stop, which is rioku. There stood a woman with the same looks as Kikyo. Inuyasha almost thought is was and got in front of Sakuni. Her room had flowers of the finest beauty, and she had a meal already prepared. Sakuni grasped his hand and Inuyasha looked at her with curiosity. "Here it comes." She said under her breath. "Sakuni!!!!!! You know that Lord Taka would not allow this! I should kill you right here sister! I provide your meals, and everything. I could be a better leader then you and you know it!" Inuyasha felt defensive for an unknown reason. Perhaps they had a history. He didn't know. He just wanted to avenge Kagome. Then the man came over to Inuyasha. "You must be her new bedmate. Well come, come, come." He shoved Inuyasha and Sakuni tried to explain but her brother's servants hauled her away. When he returned there she was in a yukata very low cut, and trying to cover herself she used a kimono cover. She blushed very badly as Inuyasha entered in a black and red Kimono. This had belonged to his father, in which was given to lord Taka as a free pass. He sat down where the food had been set and looked at Sakuni coldly. "Hey you can't blame me! It was my brother! I said nothing. Uh!" He kissed her passionately. He had wanted to do this for some odd reason, and then again his heart had not aloud it till now. 


	2. goodbye

Inuyasha continued walking ignoring the remarks yelled at him from the youkai. What did they know about his father? So he mated with a concubine, who cares? He thought. He entered through the doors of his school wearing his usual clothing; A hat backwards, T-shirt, Jeans, and tennishoes. He was carrying his math, science, social studies, and writing books with him. When he ran into a lucky human. Her name Kagome. He looked down at the pathetic human scrambling to get her books, and repeatedly apologizing. She stood up her head still down not going to make eye contact with a Youkai, and bowed, as she hurrily ran off.  
  
"Stupid bitch you should watch where you're going!" His youkai brother yelled. Inuyasha turned and entered his classroom thinking of what might happen to that girl who bumped into him. Oh what did he care? She was another human, another soon to be slave for a youkai family. A pest.  
  
When his brother passed by he was having the girl tag along. Inuyasha raised his hand and his math teacher who turned her eye looking at him through her corner. "Yes Inuyasha Inutaiko? What is that you have to interrupt my lesson to deal with?"  
  
"Might I fucking be excused? You don't need to ask me. My brother has some business I would like to see. Now get Miroku to do my work." She turned around and looked at him with a sigh ready to come out. With him being a prince she couldn't deny him what he wanted, and she was forced to teach youkai, being human and all. She was one of those fortunate ones that could live and get paid for what she did, and she didn't have to work very hard.  
  
Inuyasha knowing there was going to be no protest to his language and actions ran out of the classroom with Miroku giving him an evil tired stare. He smirked. "Baka" He spoke under his breath. When he found his brother he went and stood in the crowd. He was watching just like all the other youkai. The humans walked faster to their classes in fear of course.  
  
"Now bitch! Hiss and claw at me like a cat." Kagome didn't move. He kicked her and hit her in the back, and she hit the gray concrete ground. " I said in case you didn't hear me to fucking hiss and claw like a cat you fucking whore!" He kicked her again. She was so fragile, and easily bruised, but he didn't seem to care. " Hit her again!" They cried. Inuyasha only smirked down at them. Then a small voice yelled so small you didn't understand it. It was her voice. There was silence.  
  
"(Hiss voice) You fucking bastard." Kagome stared at the ground. Then with her hair stained with blood she wished that Rin her best friend, and Sango her other best friend would show up soon, and help comfort her. It seemed she was beaten everyday by a youkai, because of no reason what so ever or because she day done something by accident, and apologized, and honored them, but to no use.  
  
"Sesshomaru!!!!" He turned to see Rin looking madder then ever. " I may be your concubine, but I still have Miko in me and if you lay one more finger on Kagome San you won't have that right arm of yours." Sesshomaru showed no expression on his face. His crowd that had stood by him in most fights moved away in fear. Miko's were the best concubines, but worst of enemies. He kicked Kagome in the side, and you heard a cracking sound. " I didn't lay a finger, it was a foot concubine, and you can't touch me or you'll regret it later at home. Brother I don't know why you're so interested in my affairs lately, but quit it before you become a toy for a Youkai, ... Hanyou." Rin stepped closer to Sesshomaru, and cupped his face in her hands and nuzzled on his neck, and when she stopped he felt where she had licked him, and noticed blood.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?" He yelled confused. Rin smiled. " I gave you a poison where if you don't get human blood into your system or mate with a miko you die. Oh and it has a time limit of 24 hours, I doubt you won't kill the miko you choose." He had expression on his face and looked down at Kagome with fear, and sorriness.  
  
"Kagome Hime gomenasai." Rin told her brushing through her blood stained dirty blond hair, but at that moment it had so much blood it looked black. Rin was sorry for her friend. "Come now Sesshomaru, call for help. I'll be your miko if you do. Even though I don't want to." He knelt down and bit into her wrist. "Let's just do it this way. I'll help her, in exchange for your blood. I'm not quite in the stage where I'm secure with you yet." He whispered as he bandaged Kagome. Rin couldn't help but smile; he was being so sweet to her lately.  
  
Kagome limped to her next class with Sango and Rin on each of her sides helping her, because she had three broken ribs that needed to heal. All three miko's and only two who had masters, but only one mated to their demon master. That would be Sango, and she hated to admit it but she loved her master with heart and soul, and she had been gone since she and he had to secure their bond. Kagome was free out of the group, and happy when her friends would sneak out and they would tease their masters, playing games and being almost as if equal, at least until Rin's Sesshomaru got a little pissed off. Rin stared into Kagome's blue teal eyes with disbelief. Kagome had suffered so much. Beaten almost everyday. Going to work after school, except on Saturdays; just so she could take care of her little brother, and living with the death of her mother. That had to have been the hardest. They sat down, and Kagome looked at her math teacher, she was now in the class Inuyasha had been in 4 hours ago. The same seat too.  
  
She rested her head on her desk, as she silently let tears run down the side of her face. Why didn't he do anything? She saw the horror in his eyes at how defenseless she was, and if he felt that then why didn't he do anything? Kagome thought helplessly. Miss Kaede Jiji came over to her desk, and looked at her with worried eyes. Then Sesshomaru growled through the door signaling to Rin that it's time for her to leave school with him. Rin didn't move though. He came into the room, and stood behind her. " Sesshomaru... I'm sorry I know it's wrong as I am a human teacher to tell you this, but um... this is not your class so please get out." Kaede Jiji told him harshness in her tone. He looked at her with a sense of need, and Kaede only smiled. "Only until her next two classes, giving you... 2 hours. No longer or I'll have a talk with your father." She threatened. He took Rin's arm, and she laughed waving goodbye to Kagome. She smiled feeling a little better, but still hurt. Kaede Jiji took Kagome's arm and slowly helped her outside. "Kagome I'm sorry but I was given a phone call right after Inuyasha left my class this morning... Sota's been shot. I'm so Gomen." Kagome backed away. "Iie, Iie! No! Iie! He was my only family! Iie! How... how did this happen to Chibi Chan?" Kagome asked on her knees with tears flowing from her face, and watery eyes. Inuyasha walked past when he noticed her and Kaede outside of the classroom and he could feel the aura of her sorrow pouring from Kagome in a light that human and youkai both could see.  
  
It stopped him dead in his tracks. Then he acted like he was looking for someone, that didn't make him known to the two, as he listened in on their conversation. "Kagome chan. Gomenasai, but Hai, Sota shie. Onegai Kagome, don't hurt you anymore. I beg of yee. You've suffered enough. I know how you've tried to take you life." Inuyasha's eyes glistened in shock. He gasped as if his breathing was just stopped. He looked at Kagome through the corner of his eye who stared into nothingness with Eyes out of this world, and into the thoughts of death or the past. She had been hurt so bad. He realized why she didn't cry when his brother beat her. He continued to listen. "Inuyasha? Do you need someone?" Kaede baba asked. He gave her a cold stare shutting her up.  
  
"Kagome Chinichi. You must give up on death. It will not come for you. Uh?" Kagome stood and pain rushed through her body. She just walked down the hall smiling without a doubt a fake one. She fell a few times from the pain, and Inuyasha reached for her, not remembering Kaede baba was there. Then he saw Kagome being picked up by the youkai council's servants. He followed them with his eyes until they could no longer be seen.  
  
Inuyasha san and Kaede baba were called suddenly, and were brought to the court.  
  
"Kagome Hime. You are in accusation. Also you have broken your last chance by being late again. We are sorry to say this, but you must become a Youkai's slave. Do you request anyone?" They asked cautiously, for she was a Miko.  
  
"I have no one who doesn't already hate me. I would choose no one, for now my life is ruthless, so send me to someone who needs no one, and never wanted a servant so they may kill me bitterly and cruelly. For you see council I no longer have a reason to live. No one loves me, I love no one, my family is dead, and I have nothing to live for other then myself. And I don't want to live with myself. I don't like being alone..." Inuyasha didn't notice his face had become soft, and showed a hurt expression.  
  
The council spoke among them and looked back at her. " Our decision is final, and cannot ever be overruled. You will go the Inutaiko family. Whom you go to is up to them, but be very careful, for they have tempers. Now we have made our decision, Onegai get the empress. She will have to associate with this new comer." Just then Inuyasha stood up, and spoke. "I will get my mother... and I tell you now council you have damned yourselves."  
  
Kagome stared down at the desk in front of her. It swerved with black, tan, and brown giving it a calming look. The empress arrived as fast as she was summoned, and with them Inuyasha's father. 


	3. kiss me

"Hey, I didn't mean to cause a big scene, just give me an hour and then, Well, I'll be as high as the ivory tower. That you're living in. Come on now. Chorus!"  
  
They sang loudly, "Cause I've got friends in low places where the whiskey drowns, and the beer chases by blues away. And I'll be okay. And I'm not big on social graces think I'll slip on down to Oasis, oh I've friends in low places. Cause I've got friends in low places where the whiskey drowns, and the beer chases by blues away. And I'll be okay. And I'm not big on social graces think I'll slip on down to Oasis, oh I've friends in low places. . Cause I've got friends in low places where the whiskey drowns, and the beer chases by blues away. And I'll be okay. And I'm not big on social graces think I'll slip on down to Oasis, oh I've friends in low places. . Cause I've got friends in low places where the whiskey drowns, and the beer chases by blues away. And I'll be okay. And I'm not big on social graces think I'll slip on down to Oasis, oh I've friends in low places. As they sang this Inuyasha couldn't help but notice Sesshomaru, nuzzling on Kagome's neck, and Miroku wrapping his arms around her waist. He didn't know the burning feeling coming inside him was jealousy. Then he went up to the stage and looked at Kagome as if she was doing something that would get her killed. Yuki entered the room, and his father jumped off the stage and ran to her.  
  
Panting he held her in his arms, and whispered loving words into her ear, making her smile, and blush. Sango and Miroku made eye contact, and he let go of Kagome, and went to her, and when he touched where their ring had been he was sober, and looked back at Inuyasha smiling as he left, with Sango. "Hey Miroku do you think it'll work?" Sango asked laughing at how they had tricked the two. "Hai, Sango. But all the alcohol hurt my head, can we go home now, instead of to school?" He asked as if he needed permission. Even though he was Youkai it would still hurt after he drank so much. Sango nodded, and they walked home, holding each other close. Rin walked up and kissed Sesshomaru on his neck, and Sesshomaru shivered remembering what had happened last time. He grabbed the mike and sang a song that made rin blush no matter how many times he sang it. She had been a country girl ever since she been with Sesshomaru. He seemed to like the western songs, and this on he sang when he wanted to get some later that night.  
  
"Yea, she's my lady luck, hey I'm her wild card man. Together we're building up a real hot hand. We live out in the country; she's my little queen of the south. Yea were two of a kind working on a full house. She wakes me every mornin' with a smile and a kiss. Her strong country lovin is hard to resist. She's my easy lovin woman, I'm her hard working man, no doubt. Yea, were two of a kind working on a full house. Yea, a pickup truck is her limousine, and her favorite dress is her faded blue jeans. She loves me tender when the goin gets tough; sometimes we fight just so we can make up. Lord I need that little woman, like the crops need rain, she's my honeycomb, and I'm her sugarcane. We really fit together if you know what I'm talking about. Yea were two of a kind working on a full house. This time I found a keeper, I made up my mind. Lord the perfect combination is her heart and mine. The sky's the limit no hill is too steep. We're playing for keeps so draw the curtain honey turn the lights down low. We'll find some country music, on the radio. I'm yours; your mine Hey that's what it's all about. Yea were two of a kind working on a full house. Lordly mama we'll be two of a kind working on a full house... Yee ha!" He yelled as Rin kissed him on the lips at the end.  
  
Inuyasha felt lonely at that moment, until Kagome came and knelt in front of him. When his brother stated singing he gave up, and sat down sulking. " Hey master, Inuyasha Sama, Your not mad are you? I... I never meant to disobey you and I've had plenty of time to sober up." She got on her hands and knees, and bowed. Then looking up at him with those eyes asked what she was to do. He traced her face with his claws. "Your to go to my room, and wait there until I return to you. Understand." He said to her smiling. She was actually aware of what happened and sorry for it. But why? He wondered. She bowed once more and left his side. He looked up at his brother who now became sober. He walked to the stage one more time. PUNCH!!!!!! "That was for touching Kagome! You sick demented bastard!" Sesshomaru had a cut on his face near his eye, as blood ran down it, and he smiled at his brother, while turning to Kikyo. Inuyasha felt his stomach sinking for his brother was telling him that is was Kikyo's idea! He ran towards her, and she ran the other way. "Kikyo... it really was your idea. ChiChai!" Inuyasha's father came into the room for father of course, and not his name called him. "Nani? Kindachi did you call me for nothing?" "Iie father. I need you to shie Kikyo. She bribed Sesshomaru to flirt and seduce my concubine. She must shie." "Hai..." His father said softly. " Anatatachi will be killed in the morning at dawn, but until then she is fine. Kudani?" " Hai father." Inuyasha said with frustration.  
  
Later that night Kikyo brought them their dinner. Kagome had done more of Inuyasha's homework, and she showed much sadness, that made him tell her to stop and just wait for dinner. When it arrived he ate it with her, for the first time. "Master Inuyasha? Might I be aloud to speak freely?" She asked with fear in her tone. He said nothing. She looked down at their tray, and continued to eat. "Nani for?" He asked. She looked at him from across the table. "I was wanting to... well apologize for the incident in the big room today." His eyebrow twitched. " Anatawatashi may, but not about that incident. I would like to know about your life before you came here concubine, and of your name." Kagome turned her eyes from him along with her face. She looked to the side of the room. "Does it hurt you to talk about it?" He asked softness on his face. She closed her eyes trying to hold back her tears. "Hai Master Inuyasha Sama. It does. But if you wish for me to..." He put two fingers to her lips to hush her. "If it hurts then tell me when you are ready concubine. Anyways... Is there anything you want to talk about?" He asked sitting back in his spot for he had to lean over to hush her. She blushed. "Who was the servant who sent in our food if you don't mind me asking." He coughed. "Naze?"  
"Why? Because I had a sister by the name of Kikyo who died, and I haven't seen her since, and she loved you dearly my lord." His eyes opened wide. Could that be the Kikyo I'm getting killed? But she said her sister died. Perhaps... wait when we found her she looked of clay! It is her sister! He realized after working it out in his head. "Inuyasha sama? Master? Are you alright?" Kagome asked. "She is indeed dead then... I see. Perhaps I will ask that servant her name, but I am troubled to say that she is going to be killed at dawn." Kagome gasped. "Do not be frightened... it is not as though you are going to be killed." He said as if it were a possibility. She looked in fear at the door. She then was sad once again. She sipped the juices of her miso soup, and went for her tea. He smiled at her. " Do you not know the customs yet? Baka! You sip tea once the other is done eating, and it is your finishing desert!" He made himself sound cold and cruel, she flinched in fear, and put her hands in her lap. The dress she was provided was from Rin. It had been too small for her, so Rin gave it to Kagome as a gift. "Where did you get that dress? I don't remember giving you anything but your uniform back. Did Rin give that to you?" He asked her with inspection. She nodded. "Hai master Inuyasha sama." "Just call me master Inuyasha. I hate the sama, only san if you have to." She looked down, hardly nodding. He picked up his tea, and Kagome felt weak at the thought of even going near it. He set his back down and went to her left side, grabbed her tea, and shoved it in her face. "You wanted it before did you not? Or are you wasting my time. I pray for you if you are." She brought her hands to the tea touching his, and as his eyes grew shocked she brought them back down as quickly as she had brought herself to look at him. He grabbed her hands from her lap and made her hold the tea putting his over hers to help her keep hold of it. "There you baka. (Sigh) Huh?" She had rested her head on his shoulder. " My name is Kagome. And what is a concubine supposed to do? Onegai tell me master Inuyasha." He blushed, but didn't complain about her head on his shoulder. At least she wasn't flirting with his cousin, or brother like she was. He rested his head upon hers and nodded. "A concubine Kagome is a slave that only does what their master tells them to do, and is only their bedmate. Rin is Sesshomaru's concubine, but they love each other, and Rin is hoping he will take her for a mate, like my cousin Miroku did." Kagome looked a little Confused. "I thought Miroku was human, and Sesshomaru is a youkai, and only Youkai are masters. Are you telling me Miroku is a demon?" She asked shocked.  
"Hai Kagome. He is a youkai. But I'm not." He said shadows coming over his face. "I'm only half. I'm a hanyou." Kagome cupped his face in her palm, and wiped away a tear with her thumb. "Does that matter?" She asked. He felt strange inside. He just wanted to kiss her and make love to her there on the floor, or wrap her in his arms caress her and kiss her until she screamed out his name. He looked down at her confusion and shock on his face. She was smiling, and looking at him as if it was the same thing.  
  
"You don't think I'm weaker, or lower?" He asked to see what she meant. She brushed his face with the back of her hand still smiling and looking up at him. "Watashi wa think Anatawatashi are stronger then both combined, for that's what you are. Doojine are strong because they believe in love, and inner strength. Youkai are strong because they believe in protecting, and keeping things safe. When you put that together no matter what you are if you have both of that you're invincible. Even if you truly die, your soul will be reincarnated as something stronger, and that means your forever living. Does it not Master Inuyasha san?" She said setting her hand back into her lap. He stared at her with peace, and understanding. He moved in closer, and put a hand behind her neck. He wrapped his arm around her back and kissed her as they moved onto the floor. She was blushing bright red, but he didn't care. It felt so right to kiss her. He stopped the kiss to look down at his concubine. Now that she knew what her job was; what was he going to do with her? He wondered ponderously in his head.  
  
She stared in to those golden eyes. And she was reminded of her father. His could look that way sometimes, but her father of course was the miko part of her. He had been a demon and turned pure by her mother, and became a human. But he kept those beautiful golden eyes. Kagome loved her father's eyes so soothing and loving. She ran her fingers through his silver hair. He was so handsome. As she continued to run them through his hair she accidentally brushed his ears. He didn't stir. She rubbed the insides of them, and he looked at her, with innocent desirable needing eyes. He kissed her pushing her back on the floor, and his arms wrapped around her now, and holding her tightly close. "Inuyasha san...Master. Do you want me to be your concubine?" He lay back on her chest. "Hai Kagome." He moved off her avoiding hurting her body, and held out his clawed hand. "To bed?" He asked with a sighing to his voice. She grabbed his hand as he helped her up. Then Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her ankles and was holding her in his arms, with her hands on his neck in fear he might drop her. He walked up the ladder, and his Kimono was warm and soft against her like a blanket.  
  
When he set her on the bed he turned back to the ladder, and went back down returning with a green kimono such as his. He threw it to the side, and crept over to Kagome. She was in fear of him hitting her, or raping her. But that was not his intentions. He lay down beside her, and she settled down looking at him in the eyes. He brushed her face with his hand. "Kagome, right now I want to tell you I love you but I know nothing about you, or of you're family." She smiled. "Tell me then, and I know nothing of you're family, except you like to have a good time." She said jokingly. He laughed. "Right..." He kissed her and moved her dress down from her neck to her waist. He pulled her close still invoking the kiss. Kagome clenched his Kimono tight with a sense of need. He broke the kiss with her leaning up as if not expecting it to end. "I... Gomenasai." Kagome apologized. He traced her face with his claws. Kissing her, her body pressing against his. 


	4. pure heart

ï ïï¡ï£ï²ï¥ï¤ï ïï¥ï¡ï¬ï  ïï¡ï²ï´ï ïï·ï¯ï ï´  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her and moving his hands up and down her back, as he continued to kiss her passionately. He removed the rest of her clothing her nude against him, and she blushed looking at him, and his fully clothed body. He then grabbed her arms and set them on his shoulders. She moved his kimono down to where she knew what he was telling her to do. She took it off slowly as if expecting him to look at her as if he was becoming impatient, but he only looked at her lovingly. This was his first time, and he wanted it to be with one who deserved it. Then she saw his chest, her blush reddened. He smiled and got on top of her and kissed her. He felt her hands struggling to undo the bow that kept his hakanas together, and he guided her hands as they undid his pants. He lay on her as she panted from their broken kisses. Then she looked at him licking her lips as if to feel his mouth upon hers again. He touched her again and she was out of the daze. Her hair was thin and it was all in his hands as he kissed her, pulling her up onto him. Her body was against him, giving him a heat he had never known. She breathed hard as if breathing was a hard thing to do. She moved back and forth, as he held her by her back, pouring himself into her. He loved the way her body felt against his.  
  
She whimpered, and moaned, and panted as they made love. He nuzzled on her neck, to her breasts, back to her neck. He felt heat surrounding the room. His breathing was one with hers as he moved upon her and kissed her, caressing her in his holds, and pushes. She screamed few times, but it made him feel a reason to laugh on the inside. He sweated knowing that he was almost to his breaking point along with hers. "Ka...go...me..." He panted.  
"Inuya...ya...yasha!" She screams loudly, as they met their breaking point. Rin turned to look to the door, and smiled. "Well I wonder how Inuyasha and Kagome are doing?" She said teasingly. Sesshomaru pushed her down on the bedding. "Who knows, but how are we doing?" He asked kissing Rin. She smiled once he broke the kiss. "Bad, cause one your not getting any, I remember what you did to Kagome a few weeks ago. Don't think of me as stupid." He was pushed off, and Rin was on top of him now. He smiled. "Well then let's make up. Huh!" he said kissing her.  
  
Whimpers of breathing were coming from Inuyasha's room, as Kagome lay upon him, sweat coming down her face. Her hair, curled, and shining brown. He licked her cheek and set his head back down. She was on top of him and smiling trying hard to catch her breath, but he was doing to the same. He intertwined their hands together, and turned him on top, and her below giggling.  
  
" (Panting) Well... Kagome. That was my first time... was it yours?" She nodded in content catching her breath when he invoked another kiss. He pulled her up again, and felt her sweat mix with his. "I liked doing this with you Kagome. You being my concubine isn't as bad as I thought it would be." She rested her head on his chest, with him wrapping an arm around her comforting her and making her heart race. This is what he wanted. He wanted a woman who believed in the mix, or believed in being you. She was one of those one in 500 hundred years Mikos. She was what he wanted and once he knew her she would become his wife, in marriage, and as mate. Sesshomaru had three wives, but only one mate, and that was Rin. Of course he knew his brother would throw it all away if he wanted rin bad enough. His three wives envied rin with their entire being, and watching them fight with each other, and over his brother made him pity the poor guy. Having three women and only one he truly loved, how unfortunate. Inuyasha thought. He had, had two girls he cared for deeply but now one was being executed, so Kagome was his one and only. His world, him entirely. He got dressed when Kagome went to sleep, and went down the ladder to meet an unexpected friend at his door, looking at him teasingly. "Well... well... well. We heard you and her going at it from our room all the way down the hall didn't we Sesshy?" Rin said kissing his cheek. Inuyasha aired out his Kimono shirt. "She is my concubine... so you might as sure as hell get used to it." He shoved them aside as he hurried to his father and mother's room.  
More like his Father's room. His father and Mother hardly ever saw each other. But his mother still loved him, and knew he was working hard. Inuyasha knew his father flirted with his slaves continently, and almost forgot he had a wife. Except for yesterday, but he called her a slave getting him in a lot of pain. He sat down at the table his mother across from him, and his father was nowhere in sight. "Where's father?" He asked concerned. "He canceled again. I'm sorry honey." She said tenderly. "But it seems you and Kagome are closer, your father kept complaining to me that you were to loud. (Laugh) I told him he better hold his tongue, and enjoy the peacefulness."  
  
He smiled. "To loud huh? Well he's one to talk. Sesshomaru told me that you and him used to do it all the time. I wonder what happened. Mom... I think I should tell you something..." "Hello there Yuki... I decided I wouldn't cancel. So what did I miss?" Inutaiko asked. "Nothing much... Kindachi was just telling me he wanted to tell me something important. Go on." Inuyasha felt guilty for turning in his dad, but he cared for his mother so much. He took his tea without thinking, and said it. "Mom, Dad has been flirting with the slaves, and has slept with three of them." Yuki's eyes grew wide. She felt stabbed, and betrayed. His wife, and mate... were betrayed, by the one she held dear. His father swallowed his food down slowly, and spoke. "Kindachi don't hurt your mother like that. You know that she is betrayed easily. Besides why lie about something like that?" He said challenging him to say his logic. "You liar! You said to me, and Sesshomaru! You were bragging at how pathetic mom was, and how Sesshomaru's mother was better in bed, and more obedient! How could you say I'm lying when My Doojine, and Youkai sides refuse to forget it? I would never do that to my mate and wife! Neither would my brother. That is why he no longer has anything to do with his wives! Now you are betraying mother and me! You sick bastard!" Inuyasha was angered beyond his reason. His eyes became red, and he transformed, trying to keep control. His father's calm expression changed. "So what if I did!? It's not like she ever comes to see me! She wants to have nothing to do with me!" Yuki walked over to him, and slapped his face, leaving a pain, and red mark as a reminder. "You bastard... I cared about you and your work. I cared for our family, even if it wasn't of my own blood. I loved you beyond reason, even after hearing my son's protest... but now knowing you don't think I love you I..." She turned away, and left with Inuyasha following behind, giving his father an evil stare.  
  
Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha nowhere in sight. "Now what should I do? I normally go to find him. (Sigh) I guess I'll put this on since he put my clothes somewhere." Kagome put on the green Kimono from the previous night, in which she guessed had been for her. Her golden locks shimmered through giving her brown, dirty blond hair, and childish look. She exited the room to bump into Inutaiko. He grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her lovingly. What the hell is going on? I would only normally allow inuyasha to kiss me, but his father? The master is kissing me? Ewe!!! Somebody get him off me! Kagome thought. Inuyasha had gotten his mother a demon dragon escort, and walked in to see Kagome being tightly grasped by his father and in a liplock! "ChiChai!!!!!!!! Watashi was no kono Keh. Anatawatashi kokoro hime, nastume!" His father loosened his grip on Kagome, and his golden eyes were wide, and he backed away. What had Inuyasha said? Kagome thought. She didn't understand him for it was demon galayic. Used by the demons of Midorico's time. What had scared him so much? She pondered. Inuyasha came, and picked Kagome up, and went back into the room. He looked at her with bloodthirsty eyes. He slammed the door behind before Kagome could run to him.  
  
His father knew not where his wife/mate went. He was worried. He had never felt so sick to his stomach before. He needed to know where she was and with who... if that didn't happen their bond would shatter, and she would... shie. That was his bond. His mother made it that way.  
  
Yuki stood at the head of the little stream. Her head to her knees; with the thought of why the other servants laughed at her when she smiled at her husband. "I know your true name Inutaiko, do they? Did they love you even after you killed off their families? Would they? How I loved you I don't know anymore. But now... Totoemaru. Take this!" She took the golden ring incrusted with diamonds all around, and threw it into the stream.  
  
Inutaiko felt a sharp pain in his chest above his heart, and his hair went pitch black, and the demons looked at him with sorrowful eyes. If the wielder took off the ring then the wielder would die along with the spouse having to become human. Totoemaru wasn't full human yet, and he went to the forest where he first met Yuki, and killed her mother, and father for no reason. She was at the stream where she hid from him and he made her his slave. He picked up her body, and she looked upon him angrily. "Get your demonic claws off me you bastard! Now maybe you will feel the emotions of a human. I die with this in mind, and I smite you... Uh!" Totoemaru kissed her, and Yuki frowned, and tried to get out of his hold. The sky went dark. " You are damned Inutaiko." A familiar voice spoke. It was Yuki's mother. Yuki's soul appeared next to her's. Their blue hair was almost identical to each other's. Yuki's only a little brighter then her mother's. "You may have killed her, but when you meet her father in hell then you will regret everything you've done. My daughter love's faithfully, unlike you!" The mother yelled raising the earth around them. Yuki looked down at him with a smile and loving tenderness in her face. She loved him still. "And now the only one to save you is save a miko, is Yuki Sama. Would you truly do that for him?" She asked inquirering the question. Yuki looked back down at Inutaiko who cried onto the dead body she once had, no sound but in every regretful word there was a tear. She nodded, and her mother disapproved, but let it be, and so her soul was returned. "To...Totoemaru?" Yuki asked opening her eyes, and hugging him. He hugged her in return. She had thrown her life away feeling he no longer wanted her, and realizing he needed her, and loved her more then any other woman, he said to her he would have only male servants, so he would not be tempted. He promised.  
Inuyasha sat outside his door thinking of how he and his mother would make up. Or would he return without her by his side. Inuyasha heard crying in the room, but did his best to avoid it. He knew it was Kagome, and it hurt him tremendously to know she was in pain. Finally he opened the door slightly, to see blood surrounding her. He threw open the door, and looked at the open window. "Kagome! What happened?" She didn't look up. Blood dripped from her fingertips, and the cut on her arm was severe. He picked up her head to see a gag rag, and tears running down her face. What he had thought to be her crying was actually her screaming along with small crying. He ripped the gag out of her mouth and held her close to him. " What happened? Why didn't you come to the door?" He saw the rope scars on her wrists, and ankles. He was pissed. Who would do this to Kagome? When Inuyasha found out he would rip them apart, and feed them to the lowest forms in the realm. "I wanted to go to...(Cough) the door, but when I tried Shippo Kun binded my arms and legs. He had already gagged me, gomenasai Inuyasha San, my master." She said collapsing to the ground. He clenched his hand into a fist, and slammed it into the ground. "Dammit! Shippo Kun is on the council! That bastard!"  
Inuyasha's father returned, and saw the open door to Kindachi's room, and the Kagome he lay over. "Kindachi, what happened here?" He asked holding Yuki's hand even tighter then before. "Shippo Kun..." He said low, a growling in his tone. "He did this to her! He deserves death!" Inuyasha's father's face was frowning now. "Shippo Sama had always eyed humans Kindachi. He likes to kill women, and mikos. You must understand he is of the council, and only a council member can have him killed. Gomenasai." Inuyasha slammed the door so he could not look at his father. He felt helpless to avenge Kagome's injuries.  
Later that night Kagome returned to his room from the hospital trip. Her eyes were red, and she had claws on her hands. She fell into Inuyasha's loving arms, and her eyes turned black in nothingness. "I...Inuyasha..." She said closing her eyes, and sleeping there in pain.  
He would find someone... even if he had to take care of someone else to get there. In the middle of the night he felt Kagome stirring in her sleep screaming out his name. He grabbed her tightly. She continued to struggle. Kagome saw pitch black, and then her mother, father, and little brother dying each of their deaths. It hurt her so much, and then she saw Inuyasha, their blood on his hands, and a bloodthirsty color in his eyes. She was to see running from him as he was trying to kill her. She opened her eyes Inuyasha looking scared, and worried at her. She cried into his chest, trying to tell him the dream. "Stop blubbering." "I'm not blubbering!" "Okay sniveling." "I am not!" "Are." "Are not!" "Are too!" "Shut up!" He smiled. "Okay what happened? Are you alright?" He asked brushing her cheek with the backside of his clawed hand. "In my dream you had killed my family, and were trying to kill me. I... Gomenasai. I should have trusted you more master." He brought her up to his face and kissed her. "Don't call me master. Just Inuyasha. Inuyasha, okay?" She nodded flustered. "Gomen, but Watashi have to leave in the asa." Kagome looked at him sadly. "In the morning. Watashi wa see. Do you need anything?" He smiled. "Hai." He kissed her, and went on top of her, and made love to her. He awoke to the noise his brother had described, when he said his mother and father made love. "Heh. ChiChi san. Anatatachi are a Baka."  
  
He dressed, and prepared himself for where he thought he might be going. Rin ran up to the room scared out of her whits of getting caught of course. She handed him a small bottle of Sake, and she hugged him wishing him good luck. She ran back to her room easier, and waved goodbye from her window. 


End file.
